Gone
by Bexbrugg
Summary: When Caroline was 10, she was thrown back in time to the 10th century. With no memory and no way home, she will have to grow up with this new way of life. When she gets old enough her guardian arranged a marriage for her with none other then Niklaus Mikaelson. Will she ever get home? Will she find love in this new marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters.**

Growing up, Caroline was never told much about her family. She was never told about her father's parent or his grandparents. Her mother never her told her much about her parents either. She was only 10,so sure, she had questions but she never wanted to ask them. She also had plenty of other things going on in her life, so it never seemed too important. Come to find out, if she would have known, things never would have happened to her the way that they did. But, unfortunately, even if she would have asked, she wouldn't have remembered.

As she lays there on the cold, hard ground, she realizes that she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know who she is, where she came from, or anything except for how she got where she was. She remembers wandering into a cave and noticing the beautiful symbols carved into the cave walls. She reached out to touch them, they looked so old and compelling. The moment her hand touched the images, she instantly felt as though she was hit by a truck. Her body felt heavy and she struggled to breathe. The edges of her vision began to blacken. The darkness started to spread until it completely surrounded her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

That was it. That was all that was left in her mind. She didn't know how she had gotten to the cave, she just knew she had to get out. Standing up and stretching her sore body, she slowly attempted to make her way to the opening. She staggered a few times, but managed to make it. Breathless, she looked around and took in the scenery. It's beautiful, but she has absolutely no idea where she is. Terrified of the unfamiliar, tears start streaming down her cheeks. She does the only thing she can think of, she decides to start screaming for help. Maybe someone will come, maybe they will recognize her and take her home. It's the only thing she can hope for.

She's been yelling for help for what feels like forever. In reality, it had only been about an hour. A beautiful older woman emerges from the forest in front of her. She's devastated to realize neither of them recognize each other. The older woman is holding a bucket and wearing a very plain dress. The dress itself was a very light blue, with a tan apron covering the front. The woman has long hair that resembles the bark of the trees surrounding them. She starts to cautiously approach Caroline. She notices the woman is saying something, but Caroline can't seem to understand a word of it. More tears begin to form and Caroline just lets out a very audible sob. The woman kneels down to look at her, points to herself and gently says "Thora." She gestures for Caroline to speak, but seeing as, she doesn't remember who she is, she just cries louder. Thora takes her hand gently and leads her away.

About 20 minutes later, Caroline and Thora approach a house. The house was made from wood and clay. The planks were laid out vertically, with clay in between the spaces to keep out the wind and rain. The roof was made from the same materials. The house was small, but the surrounding meadow made it appear cozy. Upon entering the house, Caroline noticed that it was just as small inside as it was on the outside. There was a place for a fire in the middle, a rug on the right in, what appeared to be a sitting area. A trunk was against the wall near the rug. There was a small pallet in the back with 2 fur blankets. Other than that, the inside was relatively bare. Thora gestured for Caroline to take a seat and went over to the trunk. She pulled out a small loaf of bread and what looked like cheese. She tore some off of both and handed them to Caroline. She thanked her, and began to eat. Thora made gave a nod and sat down, staring at Caroline. Thora seemed nice and Caroline was thankful that she found what seemed like a friend. They sat there in silence for the next hour as the sun began to set. When it was dark, Thora lit the fire. She glanced over at Caroline and looked to be considering something. Thora went to the pallet and grabbed the extra blanket, and laid it out for Caroline a few feet away. Caroline nodded at Thora and laid down under the blanket. She closed her eyes praying that sleep would come. Unfortunately, it did not. As she laid there trying to sleep, she thought about all the things she didn't know. There were far too many to count. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

The next day they woke up as soon as the sun came up and had breakfast. Thora left early in the morning and Caroline wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She sat there and thought all about her situation, and began to cry again. A few hours later, Thora came home. She had a bundle in her arms and Caroline was curious as to what it might be. Thora held it out and she realized it was a dress, in what appeared to be her size. Caroline glanced down at the dress she was currently wearing and noticed it was covered in dirt. She wondered when and how she got so dirty. She smiled at Thora and took the dress as she held it out to her. She soon realized that there was really no where private for her to change. She could go out to the small outhouse where they used the bathroom, but decided that she didn't want to be in there any longer than necessary because of the smell. Thora pointed at the dress and said something, then looked at Caroline expectantly. Slowly, she realized the Thora was trying to teach her her language. Caroline repeated the word and Thora smiled. She changed into the dress, and then went outside. Thora showed her around the farm, pointing at things and saying the words for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

Over the next few years, Caroline lived with Thora, and their days were spent working on the small farm and teaching Caroline her language. Every full moon they would make their way to the caves to spend the nights there. Wolves would roam the woods during this time, and it was very unsafe to remain outside. She was finally able to talk with some of the other children from the village while they were stuck in the caves. When she was about 12, she was finally able to hold a small conversation in the foreign language. Shortly after she began to live with Thora, she began having dreams. Some of them didn't make sense and some did. Some of them were about things she couldn't understand. They had strange things in them. Instead of a horse, people were riding around in large carts, but they had multiple seats for people. They had devices that showed people moving around in a small box. Caroline couldn't make sense of any of it. There was o e dream that really stuck with her through, she remembered a woman. This woman was calling her "Caroline" and would always smile at her. She got the impression that both her and the woman loved each other very much. She decided that that woman must be her mother, and that her name must be Caroline. When they both woke up in the morning, Caroline told Thora of her dream, the best that she could. Thora was thrilled to finally have something to call her other than "young one."

When Caroline was 14, she finally had a good grasp on the language and could make conversation with people other then Thora. There were girls in the village near them and it was nice to finally have friends. There was one girl whose name was Rebekah, who Caroline had gotten to know and became fast friends with. They started doing a lot of their chores together and became inseparable. One day, while they were gathering water, two of Rebekah's brothers came to the stream.

"Rebekah, father said we all must be at home within the hour. He has an announcement he needs to make" one of the brothers informed her. They smiled at Caroline, having seen her before, but neither of them had ever spoke to her before. The brother who spoke was tall with dark brown hair. He had an elegant air about him. He was wearing a plain tunic with leather pants. The other brother had murky blond hair and was wearing the same thing. He seemed almost shy, and seemed to be studying her out of the corner of his eyes. The other brother glanced and him unsure of what to think of his brothers behavior.

"I'm Elijah, and this is my brother Niklaus. We are the sons of Mikael." The brother with the dark hair told her.

"This is Caroline. Her and I have been doing our chores together for quite some time now." Rebekah said. Caroline just gave a shy smile and looked toward the stream.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but it appears I have to head home. I will see you tomorrow though." Rebekah told her as she headed back home with her siblings. Caroline finished up gathering the water and left to head to her home as well.

Once she reached home, Caroline noticed Thora standing outside with a somber look on her face.

"Hello, honey. How were your chores?" She asked.

"They were alright. I finally met two of Rebekah's brothers. They seem nice, but I didn't get to say more then hello. They all head to head home, apparently their father had some big announcement to make." Caroline told her as they walked into the house.

"Well, I actually have an announcement for you as well. I'm guessing it's the same thing that Mikael plans to tell his family." Thora stayed a little grimly.

Caroline eyed her suspiciously, but let her continue nonetheless.

"Well child, as you know, I'm old and frail. This farm was mine and my dear husband Eric's, rest his soul. Since he passed, it's been a struggle to handle the day to day chores. Sure, things got easier when you arrived, and I've loved every minute of having you here..."

"I've loved being here, seeing as I can't remember my mother, you have become one to me." Caroline interrupted.

"I know dear," Thora continued, "and I've loved you like a daughter. Which is why I've made arrangements as any mother would. When I'm gone, I want you to be cared for and to continue to live and work here. I've decided to make the farm your dowry and find you a husband. You're almost 15, if we wait much longer you'll be a spinster."

Caroline sat there with her mouth gaping open while Thora talked.

"But...but Thora, I don't want a husband. I don't NEED a husband. I can take care of the farm and myself just fine without help. Didn't I prove that last year while you were in your sick bed?" Caroline asked desperately.

"Well, you did do a fairly good job of taking care of things. But I was only sick for a few weeks. It's much harder to do everyday for the rest of your life. I should know, thats what I had been doing until you arrived. What should happen if you were to encounter thieves? Or men intent on raping you?! You can't live here alone forever. I'm sorry child, but this is for your own good." Thora was exasperated at this point. She knew how stubborn Caroline could be, she knew this conversation was going to be difficult.

"I'm sorry child, but I've made my decision. This is what every mother does to ensure her child is taken care of and safe. I've made this decision a long time ago, there will be no arguing!" She stated sternly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this. It's too soon. I've never even thought about needing a husband." Caroline hung her head, knowing there would be no arguing with her guardian. They were both stubborn, and when either had made up their mind, there was no changing it.

"So, for the past year I've been talking with the men in the village about their sons. Mikael has agreed that one of his sons should be your husband. Since this is a small farm, and that's the only dowry I have to give for you, he agreed that you will be given to his third son, Niklaus." Caroline wondered what man would want to marry for this small farm. What father would be anxious for his son to receive such a small dowry? There were larger farms in the area, there were women who were much prettier then she and worth more. His father must hate him to stick him with such a small inheritance so far away from the village. Caroline just sat there and mused of this over for the next hour. She was apprehensive about marrying, but supposed that Thora was right. If her own mother were here, she probably would have done the same thing. The biggest problem was, she was going to marry someone she didn't even know. That needs to be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

 **What do you guys think? Have you liked it so far?**

The next day Caroline woke up with a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew she needed to get to know Niklaus, her future husband, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She decided she would speak with Rebekah when they would meet up to do their chores. Unsure of how well of an impression she made with Niklaus, she felt she needed to spend a few minutes on her appearance so she could make a good second one.

After pulling her hair into a nice braid, she set out to begin her chores. She grabbed her bucket on the way out and went to meet up with Rebekah. Thora had told her she would be wed after the full moon. Which was just a little less then a fortnight away. Thora was planning to move to the long house in the village, it was a place for widowed or spinster women to live. They would make clothes and help with things around the village, but it was a place for the older women to live with one another. Caroline was unsure of what it would be like living with a man. As she was pondering all of this she seen Rebekah come over the hill.

"Hello Rebekah." Caroline said cautiously.

"Hello Caroline," Rebekah smiled, she seemed like she could barely contain her excitement. "Father told us the news! We're going to be sisters! Rebekah jumped up and down.

"Yes, we are," Caroline smiled slowly.

"What's wrong? Are you not excited?" Rebekah questioned her.

"Yes, I am excited about that. I've always wanted a sister. Well, I have since I was 10 summers. I don't remember much before that." Rebekah just nodded.

"The problem I'm having is, well... I don't know your brother. The first time I actually met him was yesterday. I don't know if he'll like me, if he'll be kind to me, how he'll treat our children, what he likes, what he doesn't like. I don't know anything! I'm scared Rebekah! It's only ever been me and Thora. I can't remember who my family is, but Thora has been like a mother to me. I've known nothing but love and acceptance, I don't know how to live any other way." Caroline rambled, she was so scared. She hasn't been this frightened since she was 10 and Thora found her stumbling around outside the cave, screaming for help.

"Whoa Caroline, slow down and calm down." Rebekah chuckled. "My brother will be kind to you, I promise. He will also be kind to the children you two will have. Our father can be temperamental, he will never inflict that onto his own children. I just know you two will find happiness with one another. Don't forget, I know both of you. I truly believe that you will be compatible." Rebekah nudged her, trying to break the tension. "He told me that he would like to come here when we're done, he want to escort you home. He has the same fears."

"I think that would be nice, I would really like to know him at least a little bit before we're wed."

"And to answer your other questions, Caroline, he likes horses and art. He is the best horse tamer in the village. Father would never admit it, but he truly is!"

"Why does your father dislike him so? I must admit, I was curious about why a man would give his son for such a small dowry."

"Truthfully, Father believes he is weak. That he enjoys life too much. I believe he agreed to this marriage to get Niklaus out of the house and no longer need to be responsible for him. Niklaus and Elijah were recently interested in courting the same woman. It caused a lot of tension in the house. Father absolutely hates Tatia, and doesn't want either of them to see her. No matter how much he dislikes Niklaus, he hates Tatia more. I think he believes this marriage solves all his problems. Niklaus and Elijah will no longer be at each other's throats and he doesn't have to deal with him anymore. He doesn't seem to realize that Niklaus lost interest in her, once he noticed she was playing him against his brother he got the good sense to back off."

They continued to chat as they finished the rest of their chores, which included washing the laundry and gathering clean water for the night. They were almost done when Niklaus appeared.

"Hello Rebekah, Caroline." He nodded to each of the women. He gave a small smile to Caroline and looked like she was just as nervous as he was.

"Hello brother, I was just having a wonderful time with your _betrothed."_ Rebekah stressed the last word, making them both flinch slightly.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Rebekah said, "Well, I best be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow Caroline. I'll see you at home Niklaus." She walked away snickering, without even a glance back.

The two stood there unsure of what to say to each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"My home is this way," Caroline finally said as she pointed in the direction of her farm. "I guess it will be your home soon too."

"I guess it will be," Niklaus responded carefully.

"So..." Caroline started "your sister is very excited about our marriage." As she said the word, a lump started to form in her throat and her mouth became very dry. She tried to swallow, but was unsuccessful.

"Yes she is, she couldn't talk about anything else after Father made the announcement." Niklaus responded.

They walked together in silence the rest of the way. Neither of them sure what to say to the other. Once they reached the farm, Niklaus looked around as they made their way to the small house. Niklaus let out a scoff when the tiny house came into view.

"This is where we are expected to live? The house is so small that there won't be any room after we have our first child. And look at all this, the fence is missing sections. The animals will just wonder out and get taken by anyone that passes. The door to the house doesn't even latch. I'm sure Father is hoping that someone will come in and rob and kill us." Niklaus shook his head. He glanced over at Caroline and seen her face beginning to grow red. He realized he had said all of that out loud. _I can't believe I just said all of that. I probably embarrassed her! I sound like a spoiled brat! This was not at all how this was supposed to go. I was merely thinking about all the work to be done._ Niklaus thought to himself. As they reached the door, Caroline wheeled around to face him. "You know what? No, I'm not going to just remain silent like the meek, obedient woman I'm supposed to be. How _**dare you**_ say all of that! Thora and I have worked very hard to make this farm successful and livable! I will not just sit here as you demean us! If you don't like something, you fix it instead of sitting there complaining about it. You don't like the house, build a new one! You don't like the fence, fix it!" Caroline stormed inside and slammed the door. Because of the broken latch, it just flew right back open. Caroline screamed, frustrated, she walked to the door and closed it. This time she made sure it stayed close. She sat down near the fire and hung her head. _Well, that went well_ , she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

The sun had already risen by the time Caroline woke up the next morning. She turned on her pallet to bury her head under the covers, but a pounding noise was stealing her attention. Curiosity got the better of her, so she rose out of bed to investigate what the noise was. She noticed the door was completely missing, and gasped. She walked through the open space and saw Niklaus standing with a long piece of wood. She looked a little closer, and noticed that it was a door he was working on. He saw her approach, and looked down to the ground. "I'm terribly sorry about yesterday. I... I don't know what came over me. You were right, if I don't like something, it's my place to fix it. After all, this will be my home too soon." He said apologetically.

"It's quite alright, I understand. Neither of us know how to act with one another right now." She agreed, "Are you fixing the door?"

"Yes, actually your old one was not just broken but rotten in places. I decided to just replace it." Niklaus shrugged. After all, she was right, he should be the one fixing it. "My next task will be the fence that keeps the animals in."

"That's very kind of you," she responded.

"Rebekah told me you guys have a large family. What is that like? It's only been me and Thora for the past 4 years, I couldn't imagine having to live with so many people." Caroline decided she was going to try and start a conversation with him.

"It's not terrible. Unfortunately, there seems to be no privacy for anyone, and I do admit there feels like there is no room in our home. Because there's so many of us, when the weather is warm we all have to eat out doors. When it's cold, we are all cramped in and we bump elbows. Did you have any siblings before coming to live with Thora? I know she is your guardian, but where is your family?" He asked gently.

"Honestly, that's a very long story. Actually, it's not, but it's something I'd rather share with you after I know you better. If you don't mind?"

"That's ok. I was just curious is all. " He moved to sit down on the grass, about 10 feet away from the newly fixed door.

"Come, sit next to me and we can get to know each other. After all, we're to be married in less then a fortnight." He offered. She stood there for a minute just staring at him. The offer seemed like a good one, but she was still nervous around him. He was very handsome, but what if that was all he had to offer? What if he was arrogant and self centered. She guessed it was something she was going to have to find out. Regardless of her feelings, they were going to be married. No matter what his personality turned out to be, she was going to have to learn to live with it. So, she sat down next to him, "Ok, but I have one condition. No matter what happens, or how we end up feeling about each other, we have to tell each other the truth. No matter what. To always be honest, no matter how much it may upset the other person. It's something I can promise, can you?"

"I think that's an excellent condition. I agree to it." He nodded.

"Good. So...how about we start with the easy subjects? What's your favorite color?" She asked, hoping they would become comfortable with one another sooner rather than later.

"I would have to say purple. When I am able to mesh the blue and red berries together, it gives the most delightful color. I can never get it exactly the same each time. I enjoy trying. That's why it's the color of royalty you know? Because it's so hard to get right" he explained.

"Is that so? I would have to say mine is yellow. I love the little flower by the stream. They always make me think of a beautiful day, where it's nice and warm with a little breeze. They look like sunshine!"

"I will definitely have to remember that," he smirked.

They sat and talked like that for a few hours. Thora smiled as she approached them, but said nothing. Caroline could tell she was happy they were getting to know one another.

When it was time for lunch, Caroline got some bread and cheese and they continued sitting in the grass and talking. She hoped that Thora wouldn't be to displeased that her chores didn't get done. Caroline felt they could get by without her doing them for one day.

"Well sweetheart, I believe it's time I head home. Mother will surly be angry if I don't show up for supper. How would you like to join us tonight? It will give you a chance to get to know your knee family?" He hoped that she would agree, he had really enjoyed today.

"That sounds wonderful! Let me go speak with Thora, then we can be on our way." She turned and was through the door before he could even blink.

In just a few seconds later, she was back. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand and led them through the woods to his house.

Sitting outside she could see his whole family. They all appeared extremely tense, they weren't talking much. Each of them were staring at their laps waiting for the food to be done. As they walked up, Rebekah seemed to notice them first. As she was standing up, preparing to head towards the couple, everyone seemed to notice them. Especially their father. He had an angry expression and just glared at the two. _What have I gotten myself into_ Caroline thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own TVD**

Their father sent a heated glare at the couple, making Caroline feel very uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come and get to know the family.

"Ah Niklaus. I see that you've finally decided to grace us with your presence. Please, tell me...what we're you doing that was more important than your work here?" His father, Mikael said. The words cut into them like acid.

Caroline stood there frozen, unsure if she should speak or just sit there quietly. Niklaus might get mad at a woman coming to his defense, and she had a feeling that if she did speak, it would only make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry Father, I was making some repairs to _my new home._ " He said the last few words with such disdain that Caroline flinched. She knew they were both uncomfortable with the idea of getting married, but she didn't realize that he felt resentment towards their upcoming nuptials.

"You'll have plenty of time to fix it up as you see fit, _when you live there!_ Right now you should still be helping your family!" His father yelled.

"I'm sorry Father, can we discuss this later?" Niklaus hung his head, hopeful that his betrothed wouldn't see how his father really treated him. Embarrassed by the fact that he would never be able to win an argument with him. If he did, his father would just take his anger out on one of his siblings.

"Fine. Thankfully I won't be dealing with you for much longer. But you need to remember this conversation IS NOT over!" His father agreed. "Now, why don't you introduce us."

"Caroline, this is my father Mikael, my mother Esther, you know my sister Rebekah, this is Fin, Elijah, Kol and my favorite Henrik. Everyone, this is Caroline." He said gesturing to each of his siblings, he sent a wink to his youngest brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Caroline said with a smile.

"Hello dear, please join us. I can't wait to get to know my newest daughter." Esther said with a small smile. Caroline sat down next to Rebekah on the small log near the fire. There were 4 logs, all arranged in a circle around a fire with a cauldron on top. It looked very cozy. Caroline had a small flash of her sitting around a similar fire with different people. These were the same people she would sometimes see in her dreams. The ones she could only assume were her parents. It was such a quick memory that she couldn't see much of it. This happened to her occasionally, along with the dreams. Most of the dreams she couldn't remember and some were vivid. But the flashes and the dreams never made any sense. The clothes they were wearing and things they were using were always very foreign and things she's never seen in her waking life.

"Wow brother, it appears you've gotten lucky! Your bride is very beautiful. Maybe she'll decide she doesn't like you and need someone else to keep her company" Kol winked at her. Everyone just glared at him, but none seemed too surprised he would make the remark.

"If I do, I'm sure it won't be you" Caroline joked. Everyone gasped, and gaped at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed for the remark. She was very aware that women shouldn't speak to a man like that, but it's just who she was. She said it without thinking.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line," she apologized.

"Perhaps you two are the perfect match, both of you seem to lack common sense." Mikael said emotionless. Caroline just stared at him, she had a lump in the back of her throat but she refused to allow herself to cry. She'd have plenty of time to do that when she was home.

"I know that Thora is your guardian, what happened to your family? Did they decide they didn't want you?" Mikael asked.

Caroline choked back the tears to found a way to answer. She was determined to make it through this dinner. It took her a minute to decide what she was going to say.

"Girl, when I ask you a question, then you may answer." Mikael interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir, no, my family didn't decide they didn't want me. Actually, I got lost and hit my head. The bump on the head made me forget some things, including them. Thora was nice enough to take me in." Caroline retorted.

"Well you must not have been too important to them if they've never come looking for you."

"That is possible" she hung her head.

"Caroline, you and Thora have done a wonderful job running the farm since it's just been the 2 of you." Elijah cut in, and she was very grateful.

"We manage very well. When one of us is sick, the other works twice as hard. We both love it there. Thora's late husband built it for the two of them. He made it small enough that it would be fairly easy for two people to manage." Caroline explained.

"That's very fortunate. Thora speaks of you as if your her own daughter. She has nothing to say but kind words about you" Esther said. Mikael was still glaring at them from his spot near the fire but said nothing more. Niklaus was looking down at his hands, unsure of what to do. She was furious at him, she couldn't believe he would let his father speak to her the way he did.

"I feel the same about her. She has been a mother to me for the past 5 years. I love her dearly." Caroline said gently.

The rest of the siblings were unsure what to say, so they said nothing. Esther smiled at Caroline and got up to stir the stew in the pot. Rebekah got up and grabbed the bowls so Esther could dish everyone up a serving. Rebekah handed out the bowls with a piece of bread. Everyone began to eat. They sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

When everyone was done eating, Caroline decided it was time to head home. She stood up and started to say her goodbyes. She told everyone she was glad to meet them, and Niklaus stood up preparing to walk her home. Caroline shot him a look of disgust, but decided to let him walk her home nonetheless. She needed to talk to him about how the dinner went. _That was an absolute disaster_ Caroline thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 **I don't own TVD. Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing things, I'm trying to get their relationship and how they interact with each other established before we really get into things. We will eventually end up in present day MF and find out how Caroline ended up in the past...that's the only spoilers you're going to get ;)**

"I hope you enjoyed meeting my family. I know they enjoyed meeting you." Niklaus said shyly.

Caroline stood and gaped at him, astonished. There was no way she heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? I must have misheard you. I thought you said that meeting went well. And there's no possible way you could have said that."

Niklaus looked at her confused "that's exactly what I said sweetheart. I know my father was a little...forward. But other then that it went well."

"Forward?! Your father was forward?! He wasn't just forward, he was rude, hurtful and just downright mean! The thighs he said to me," she paused, trying to collect her thoughts "they were terrible! And you! You just sat there!"

"Caroline, you are overreacting. He wasn't _that_ bad. Believe me, I've seen him act much worse." He said, still confused as to why she was acting this way. He thought she was a mild mannered girl. It was what his father told him all girls were, or should be. His father had told him, if they weren't docile, they weren't worth having. He had always thought that to be true, but he was starting to like Caroline and thought she was definitely worth having. Plus there were many other women who were strong and obstinate. Many other cultures viewed women as just objects with tender feelings that just needed to be coddled. Not the Vikings though. Many women even fought next to men in the battlefield. Viking women were strong, and proud. Perhaps his father was wrong. It wouldn't really be surprising, considering his father was just a very cruel man. Not all men chose to beat their wives and children, but Mikael did.

"The things he said to me and about my family! You really think it wasn't that bad!?" She yelled at him, unable to controller temper.

"No, it was. He shouldn't have said those things, but trust me when I say that if I would have interfered it would have only made things worse."

"But you didn't even try!" She screamed and stormed off toward her house.

"Hey! That's not fair! You don't know my father, I do! I can promise you, I wouldn't have been able to be any help. As it is, he is already cross with me. If I would have added to that, it would have been an explosion. Unlike anything you've ever seen!" He chased after her.

He caught up to her right before she entered her home.

She turned to face him, tears already escaping down her cheek. She promised herself she wouldn't cry till she was home and in bed. She had almost made it.

"I'm sorry Niklaus, my family is a very tender subject for me. Your father is right, they didn't look for me. They never came for me and it hurts. I don't even know who they are. I don't even know my surname! The little bits I do know, don't make any sense. Now I'm supposed to get a new family, and guess what?! They're just as bad. The man whose supposed to be my new father is nothing but cruel to me, and it seems as if no one else will even talk to me!" She rambled, unable to hold it all in.

"I'm sorry, we all stay quiet when we're around my father. He treats us all like that." He hung his head ashamed.

"Goodnight Niklaus" she walked inside without another word. She was too tired to deal with any of this and her emotions were still too raw.

"Honey, what's wrong? I take it the dinner didn't go well? Thora asked.

Caroline just ran I to Thora's arms and cried.

Niklaus knew that could not have gone worse. This was definitely going to be a lot harder then he thought it was going to be.

For the next few days, neither of them saw each other. Each were getting ready in their own ways for the wedding. Niklaus was spending time with his family, and Caroline was doing the same. Two days before their wedding Caroline started to feel ill. By that night she was in bed with a fever. They decided to postpone the wedding until after the next full moon. A few days into Caroline's illness, Esther came to check on her. She was known as a healer throughout the village because of her abilities to use herbs for healing. No one knew that she also used another ability to heal as well.

"Hello Thora, I thought I should check on my future daughter by marriage. See if there's anything I can do to ease the healing process." Esther said kindly as she entered the home.

"Thank you for coming by Esther, she's resting in bed." Thora showed her to where Caroline was sleeping. "I'll give you two some privacy" Thora left to do some of the days work.

Esther walked up to the pallet and sat down next to Caroline. She surveyed her closely before gently putting her hand on her forehead. They both felt a spark of electricity and Esther quickly pulled her hand back.

"Oh my dear. You are truly special indeed." She said gently. Caroline stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She observed the other woman. Esther noticed Caroline was awake, and decided to approach the subject gently.

"Do you know how special you are dear child?"

"I'm not special, I'm just a simple farmer."

"No child, you are much more then that. You have extraordinary gifts. Ones that I've never seen before." She said, as she touched Caroline's hand. "You are not from here, but I believe you're here for a reason."

Unsure if she was just hallucinating from the fever, Caroline closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Esther watched her for a moment longer. She then stood up. Determined to find out the mystery that was Caroline. She needed to speak with Ayana. Perhaps she would have more insight. She was feeling very drained from her interaction with Caroline. It was almost as if the young girl siphoned all of her strength and magic. But that wasn't possible, was it?

 **A/n: Dun dun dun! Sorry this one is so short. Are you starting to figure out where this might be headed? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I don't own TVD**

Caroline's fever lasted for about 2 weeks. She was still recovering when it came time to move to the caves for the full moon. Since Caroline was unable to help very much, Niklaus helped them. He visited her sick bed often. During that time they got to know each other a little better. They found a friendship.

They were supposed to be married after the full moon. Caroline was still too ill, so they put it off until after the winter months. Caroline had never been sure when her actual birthday was, so it had always been celebrated as the day Thora found her. As the winter ended and spring begun, they celebrated her 16th birthday. Everyone decided that the wedding would take place after the spring festival. Caroline was glad she had a lot of time to get to know Niklaus before they wed.

Their wedding day finally approached and they were married. It was a very small ceremony. Her and Niklaus had talked about their wedding night on a few different occasions. They decided they would consummate the marriage that night, and not do it again until they both wanted it. Caroline was very pleased with this, as most men would just consider her their property and demand it whenever they pleased. They reached a comfortable companionship. They were not in love with each other but they enjoyed each other's company above all others, which definitely was a good start.

By the time she turned 18, her and Niklaus had been married just short of 2 years. Everyone kept asking when they were going to have children and start their family. She had become close with everyone in the family, except for Mikael and Esther. She had very few interactions with her parents by marriage. They both seemed to avoid her, and honestly she didn't mind. Neither were very loving or nurturing. Caroline decided it was finally time to take the next step. She put her mind to seducing him by the fire before bed. Before this, they had slept next to each other on the pallet but never went any farther, except for on the wedding night.

Niklaus just came in, done with the days work. Caroline was preparing a stew on the fire. They both sat and ate, chatting about the day. Once they were done, Caroline took their dishes and set them aside. She turned towards their bed and took off her dress and sat their in her chemise. It was white and made from a light fabric that made it see through. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Niklaus eyeing her, that was exactly the opening she needed. She slowly turned around. His eyes went wide, they almost seemed like they were going to pop out of his head.

She started walking over to him, "I've been thinking Nik, we've been married for about 2 years now..."

He eyes her skeptically, not wanting to get his hopes up. He has been waiting until she was ready, he on the other hand, has been ready for a long time.

"I think it's about time we finally make this a true marriage," she said as she trailed a finger down his chest.

He swallowed thickly. "If your sure sweetheart, you won't find any objections from me," he smirked.

She smiled at him and slid her chemise off. His breath caught when she did that. She was beautiful. He had seen her on their wedding night, but they had both been young and very nervous. Neither of them had felt comfortable, so he didn't get the chance to appreciate her beauty.

"Your gorgeous," he whispered. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He started kissing her neck while his hand roamed her burning body. She responded with a moan and pulled his head up to hers. They gazed in each other's eyes for just a moment before she pulled his head towards hers and began kissing him. His hand found her breast and began to knead it with his delicate touch. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was exploding with sensations, her body felt like it was on fire and there was only one way to cool it down. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and lifted it off of his sculpted chest. His shirt hit the floor. Her hands explored his body and found his growing hardness underneath of his trousers. She felt for the laces and loosened them, sliding them down to join his shirt on the floor.

As they were kissing, he slowly moved them to the floor. He maneuvered it so she was underneath him. He gently slid his member into her. They both gasped at the contact. He began thrusting into her. With each thrust, she felt a fire within her grow. The next thing she knew, her body felt like it was exploding and she was seeing stars. With one last thrust he grunted and rested his weight gently on her. Both were exhausted.

"This was definitely a wonderful end to the day," he chuckled and smiled at her. She giggled as well and placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. He rolled off of her and got up to get a rag. He dipped it in the water from the bucket near the fire and began to gently wipe her off. She jumped at the touch to her very tender parts, and let out a smile. They snuggled up under the blankets, next to the fire and went to sleep within moments.

The next day, they both woke up pressed against one another. The got up and got ready to begin the day. Something felt different though, they felt closer. They seemed to smile at each other much more often then they did before. Maybe it was just the aftermath of yesterday's activities.

It was the day of the full moon, so preparations needed to be made to move to the caves for the next few nights. The full moon usually lasted for about 2-3 nights. Over the years, they had made the caves to resemble their homes. There was a lot of room in the caves, see each family got their own areas. The caves the Mikaelson's all used, were the caves that she woke up in when she was younger. Over the years they had tables and pallets sent their. There was also cloth covering each area so the families could get some privacy. This made moving their each month much easier.

That night, Niklaus, Caroline and Rebekah were all hanging out with each other. Niklaus got up and walked to the cave wall, unsure of what he was doing Rebekah and Caroline both followed.

"I want our family to be remembered throughout all time," he said as he took his dagger from its sheath. He began carving their names into the wall. Caroline looked at it very curiously. She remembered touching these exact markings before, but that wasn't possible. She stared at it for a few moments after he was done and just brushed it off. They all went to sleep a short time after that. She woke up a few hours later and noticed Nik was gone. She figured he must be with his family. She rolled over and went to sleep. Little did she know, in the morning all of their lives were about to change.

 **A/N: sorry, I know the sex scene was terrible. I wasn't sure about adding it in but I figured, what the hell? Now the story is really going to start! Also, sorry I rushed through all of this. I needed to get a backstory going.**


End file.
